ronin_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Derekson
Ensign Allison "Alice" Derekson 'is a supporting protagonist of the fanfiction series the Ronin Chronicles. She was originally a junior commissioned officer who served as a communications officer aboard the UNSC Infinity. Character History 'Early Life Allison "Alice" Derekson was born on April 18, 2542 on Elysium as the second child of Jonathan and Reiko Derekson, and is the younger sister of Zachariah Derekson. Unlike her brother, Alice didn't really have an interest in being a soldier at a young age, and her father's death during the war seemed to further weaken it. However, she did have a natural talent and interest in martial arts, such as Kung Fu and Karate. As she didn't have an interest in the military, she focused mainly on civilian studies and activities. She managed to excel in her school work as well as sports. She was known for traits of being extremely bright, athletic, as well as excelling in people skills, the last one being a trait her brother seemed to be deficient in. 'Battle of Elysium' During the attack on New Angeles, Alice along with the other civilians were evacuated by the Nightingales from New Angeles and New Kyoto. Around the time of the final battle, Alice was almost killed during a battle when a group of Spec-ops Sangheili attacked one of the evac sites. Luckily, she was saved by an intervention from her brother, an act she even later repaid when he was similarly in mortal danger. This event seemed to change her perspective on the military, and while she didn't want to become a full fledged soldier, she did put more consideration into a possible career in that field. And later at the end, when her brother and his best friend went to finish the fight and didn't comeback, her choice was made. 'After the War' Following the battle, and the evacuation of Elysium, Alice did go into somewhat of a depression due to the loss of her home, many of her friends, and her brother. However her friends, the surviving members of the Nightingale Teams (Nanako Jade, Akemo Hsu, Tony Nicols, and Eirenaios Chase) managed to snap her out of her depression. She continued to excel at her studies and managed to earn a place at a naval academy in 2560, at age eighteen. Unlike her civilian studies, Alice didn't do nearly as well in the academy. She did poorly at shooting ranges, training drills, even strategy training. Skills that she did do well in however were in communications, intel, and piloting skills. Nonetheless, she managed to graduate six months later and was given the rank of ensign. 'Return to Elysium' About a year later, the UNSC discovered an energy signature on Elysium, after a small group of Covenant stragglers had also gone. Alice was assigned to the team to go investigate. To her surprise, the energy signature was emanating from the Iizscara ocean, above the site of the battle of New Angeles. After clearing the area of the Covenant forces, the team discovered that the source of the signal was a Forerunner stasis pod, which held a person Alice had long believed she would never see again... her brother, Zak Derekson. 'Family Reunited' After helping her brother reintegrate into the new time, during which the two became extremely close, Alice was reassigned to the UNSC Infinity as a communications officer. Meanwhile, her brother had been being sent all over the place for missions, one of them being to arrest rogue Freelancer Agent Noble. However, before he went to find her, Zak went to his sister and told her his plan to instead join with the rogue, and that he would need her help when he would be there. While initially skeptical and hesitant, Alice agreed to help him. During Zak's time with the Freelancers, Alice managed to help him by providing intel about UNSC, such as troop movements, locations of weapon caches and important personnel; becoming an important and valuable asset to them. However, both the Alice and Zak's actions started attracting attention to both of them by UNSC higher-ups, as well as rogue ex-Freelancer Arizona, Freelancer team Iota's original commander who had become vengeful after the death of his team and had placed the blame on Zak. Arizona had come to the UNSC leaders, offering to bring all the renegades to the leaders, in exchange for Zak. They agreed, and Arizona's first move was to capture Alice and use her position as intel officer for the Freelancers as a bait for Zak. Luckily she was not harmed, and during the escape from the Infinity, with the help of the Toram Soramee's fleet, she was able to join her brother (which she had to due to her cover being blown). As the Derekson siblings were reunited again, the Freelancers headed off to aid Toram Soramee on Sanghelios. 'Spirit Helix' During the battle against the Covenant on Sanghelios, Alice proved her battle skills in communications and was able to direct the soldiers to protect the Citadel from the Storm Covenant's attacks. After the battle, and when Zak discovered the connection between the Forerunner Control Helix and the star map, her, Zak, Marc, and Danaxo split off with the other Freelancers to go off to investigate the mystery behind the Helix, as well as her brother. Personality Alice, much like her brother, is usually described as friendly, sarcastic, and idealistic. Unlike her brother however, she is an extrovert, not an introvert. She has absolutely no problem with interacting with large groups of people, something her brother is usually uncomfortable with. However, she also possesses a level of indecisiveness, and being given the weight and pressure of a critical decision comes to her as extremely stress-inducing. She also displays other qualities that are shared with Zak, such as her sense of justice and their virtues and morals. She is also known for her modesty, as she prefers not to draw attention to herself on her accomplishments. Abilities Alice displays an high degree of aptitude in academic fields, a high level of skill in athletic ability, and an well developed social ability. She was a straight-A student as a child, played on a varsity volleyball and martial arts teams in school, and was generally a well known person there. As an addition, her skill and talent in hand-to-hand combat and martial arts are nearly unmatched. However, while her civilian skills were top tier, her military based skills were often less than perfect. She did poorly during combat training, and only performed satisfactory for strategy training. By the first month at the academy, it was clear she wasn't going to be the best soldier in the field. However, she found that she did have a knack for communications and piloting. She has proven to be a capable fighter, especially when she is with her brother, and alone she can hold her own. However she does rely heavily on others' assistance to make up for her lack of skill and experience. Relationships 'Zak' Alice and her brother are extremely close, though it really only became that close during the battle of Elysium when they saved each other's lives. Due to their initial age difference (10 years), the two didn't actually get along when they were children. However, after the eight year period that Zak was in stasis, both started to see one another in a much closer way, especially due to the fact that they were the last two members of their family. Now they're rarely seen without the other when they actually are together, and are capable of working together in almost-perfect sync during combat. Though while they do get along extremely well, and care about one another very much, Zak does act a bit over protective over her as he still sees her as his little sister. This causes some tension between them, as he often doesn't let her go into combat if possible, tries to keep her on the ship unless absolutely necessary, and will intimidate people she is just talking to, particularly boys. Nevertheless, they're two of the closest of the Ronin, and can give a good fight when fighting together. Gallery Ensign alice derekson by spartan0214-d61vq76.jpg|Alice's MJOLNIR GEN II armor Trivia *Alice took a lot of influence and reference from Suguha Kirigaya, the sister of Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya from the anime/manga/light novel series Sword Art Online (ソードアート・オンライン) by Reki Kawahara. Alice and Zak's relationship also takes influence from the relationship between Suguha and Kirito. **Both (Alice and Suguha) are sisters of the main character (Zak and Kirito), who at first had a somewhat rough relationship with them before they were trapped and taken away (Zak being locked in stasis, Kirito being trapped in SAO), upon their recovery they became much closer, during their time apart the other (Alice and Suguha) joined whatever seemed their brother joined (Enlistment and VRMMORPGing), and both have exceed their brother in a skill (Martial Arts and Kendo) while they (the brother) exceeds them in another (combat and gaming). The connections stops there. Category:Supporting Characters Category:Human Characters